The Man With the Pointed Ears
by Sensara
Summary: Soval is captured by rogue Andorians and forced through a time portal, sending him back to Earth, 2045. The Rockies are no place for a Vulcan, but a college dropout might be able to help him weather the storms ahead. Rated T for safety.
1. The Gateway

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soval or Star Trek: Enterprise. This is my first Enterprise fanfic, so please be kind.**_

Twigs and stray branches scratched Soval's face as the Andorian guard forced him onward, offering occasional encouragement with the barrel of his phase pistol. The Vulcan stumbled over a hidden log or branch and tumbled forward to his knees. He was only allowed a second's respite before the Andorians hauled him to his feet and made him resume his march.

Another tree branch scraped over his ear, and he flinched his head to the left away from it. Questions reeled in his head: why were these Andorians violating their treaty? Why did they kill his aid yet let him live? And where were they taking him? As far as Vulcan Intelligence was concerned, this moon held no strategic value whatsoever. It was illogical for the Imperial Guard to station a garrison here, and yet he had counted at least thirteen Andorians when they captured him.

And why let him live? Did they intend to torture him to extract information? Perhaps they did not realize that torture was rarely effective against Vulcans. Did they intend to use him as a bargaining chip in a negotiation? That too sounded highly inefficient. But, he reminded himself, Andorians were driven by their emotions and often made illogical moves, even more so than humans.

He stumbled into a clearing and regained his balance before looking back up. He raised his eyebrows.

A towering stone gateway was nestled in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by Andorian scientists. It was comprised of two spiraling towers, approximately ten feet apart, topped with winged figures. Tiny lights blinked at its base, which several scientists were scanning. One of them turned to the newcomers and signaled to another Andorian in uniform on the other side of the gateway.

He strode through it toward them, smiling smugly at Soval.

"Where did you find him?" he asked one of the guards.

"In a shuttle half a light year from here," he responded.

The Andorian soldier nodded. "It seems luck has been my friend today. The gateway is almost operational, and it seems we have our first test subject."

"Sir!" He turned around and looked at the gateway. A holographic projection bridged the two towers, flashing image upon image of alien worlds. Soval frowned; it looked like a portal, and this type of technology in the wrong hands could have deadly results.

The Andorian soldier walked up to the projection and paused for a moment.

"Show me Earth!" he barked, and the projection seemed to surge for a moment before images of Earth and her wars flashed before their eyes. The guard nudged Soval forward.

"I think I recognize you. Ambassador Soval, if I'm not mistaken?" the soldier asked once they were closer.

"You are correct."

"Ambassador to Earth for nearly 30 years."

"Correct," he replied stiffly.

"Well, let's see how well you know the pink-skins. Put him through," he ordered, and the guard prodded Soval forward.

The gateway hummed with energy, and Soval took a deep breath.

"Move," the guard hissed.

He set his gaze straight ahead and walked through.

…

The first thing that hit him was the cold. It crept over his skin, icy in its grip, and within minutes he was shivering. He crossed his arms in a feeble attempt to keep out the chill as he examined his surroundings.

He recognized the trees that marched away in every direction as pine, and their needles crunched beneath his feet as he shifted his weight. The sky was a steely gray, and the wind whipped his precise bob into disarray.

His breath fogged in front of him as he breathed out, and when he inhaled, his lungs almost contracted in the frigid air. He reasoned that finding shelter or at least a path would be the most logical course of action, so he set off through the trees. He saw the sun hover above the horizon and quickened his pace; he was traveling north-west if the sun was any indication. The land was sloped, in some places it was steep. Outcroppings of rock seemed to grow out of the ground like the trees around them, and he came across one that ran for as far as he could see up and down the slope. When he came closer, he realized it was a ravine, with outcroppings on either side. It was about ten feet deep and at least six feet wide.

Soval sighed. He scanned his surroundings for something that could be used to bridge the ravine, and his eyes fell on a log. He hauled it over to the ravine, stood it on end and let it fall over the gap. Shaking his head, he climbed on top and carefully crawled over the ravine.

But halfway across, he heard a snapping sound, and his hand slipped on a patch of wet moss. The log cracked down the side and sagged, throwing him off. He managed to grab hold of the bark, but it was wet and old and it easily yielded to his grip. He fell ten feet, and he felt sharp pain on his ankle as he landed hard on the rocky, leaf-mold covered floor.

He breathed in and out, dispelling the pain and focusing on the task at hand. The bottom half of the log had snapped and was dangling down into the ravine, and it did not look sturdy enough for him to use it as a rope. Besides, if he fell again, he would make matters worse. He supported himself against the cold wall and put all his weight on his good ankle. The sides of the ravine were stone made smooth by years of erosion, so there was no way of climbing out.

He heard the leaves above him shuffle, and he strained his ears. He heard barking.

"Hey!" he called out. "Down here!"

The shuffling got louder, and soon two dogs poked their heads over the edge of the ravine. They were soon followed by a woman, who gasped when she saw him.

"You're really lucky I packed some rope!" she called down to him. "Hold on."

He heard her walk away, pulling a bright orange length of rope out of her backpack as she went. Two minutes later, that length of rope fell over the edge, and he tugged it to make sure it was secure. It held, and with its help, he climbed out of the ravine, ignoring the stab of pain that shot up his leg each time he pressed his right foot into the wall. He climbed over the edge and laid there for a moment, catching his breath.

"Thank you," he said, taking a deep breath and sitting up. She frowned at him and her eyes kept flicking over to his ears and over his now-dirty clothes.

"Are you ok?"

"I believe I have sprained my ankle," he replied, taking her hand when she offered it to him. He wobbled a little as he got to his feet, but she held up his arm.

"You're _really _lucky I came by. They're predicting snow tonight."

He nodded, glancing at the broken log.

"You lost?"

He nodded again. "I was...hiking. I lost the path."

She quirked an eyebrow. "In those clothes? In this weather?"

"I..."

She shook her head. "Let me guess: your friends made you come along?"

"Exactly," he said quickly.

"Uh-huh...find some better friends. I wouldn't let my stupid sister-in-law outside in what you're wearing, not on a day like this. Listen...it's getting dark. We need to get inside before it starts snowing. I have a cabin not too far from here, and once the storm passes, you can call your friends and let them know you're ok, all right?"

He nodded and limped beside her as she led him through the trees. The dogs followed them, their panting loud and clear in the thin, chill air. The trees cleared and a small path trailed uphill, which they followed until they came to a large stone cabin. Smoke trailed out of the chimney, and the dogs ran ahead as she opened the door.

"Hope you're not allergic to cats," she said as she herded the dogs into another room and closed the door. He turned and looked back out the door before closing it, and he glimpsed the first snowflakes falling from the snow-laden sky.


	2. Excuses

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Mild langauge.**_

Soval shifted as he felt Theo's eyes find him yet again. She seemed to stare at him a great deal, and it was making him uncomfortable. He decided to meet her gaze.

She raised her eyebrows and looked back at her cup of tea. They were sitting in her living room, listening to the wind rattle the windows and to the fire popping in the fireplace. Soval was glad for the extra warmth, and Theo was kind enough to wrap his ankle, make him tea and loan him a blanket. He was currently composing a cover story for his appearance, and the best he could think of was genetic problems. He figured that would do. She didn't seem suspicious when he had given his name as Maxwell Forrest.

"So, umm..."

He glanced back at her. "Yes, Ms. Jackson?"

"How did you get those ears?"

He took another sip of tea before responding. "It is a rare genetic mutation."

She frowned. "Oh," she murmured, also taking a sip of tea. She giggled, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I don't find your medical problem funny, it's just...nevermind."

She composed herself and took another sip of tea, and Soval was left bemused.

"So...where are you from?"

He paused. "San Francisco."

"Oh, California boy, huh? What's it like there? I've never been."

"The weather is pleasant."

She laughed again and he frowned. "Have I said something amusing?"

She laughed harder, but managed to settle down. "Ok, I've got to ask...are you a Star Trek fan?"

"I am not familiar with...Star Trek. Why do you ask?"

She seemed disappointed. "Nothing, just wondering."

Theo fell silent and moved to put another log on the fire.

"The storm is only getting worse out there. You may be here for a while."

"I understand."

She gave him a knowing look and drained her tea, and he followed suit. She took his mug from him and exited the room through a door to his left.

He heard light footsteps and looked behind him, and a small orange tabby cat stared back at him with bright green eyes. It lept onto the back of the couch, then down to the seat next to him. It tilted its head at him as if examining him, its ears swiveled forward. Then it promptly walked up to him and pressed its head to the back of his hand. He could feel its purrs vibrate through his hand, and he cautiously raised his hand and stroked the cat.

It purred in approval and moved closer, and he heard Theo's footsteps. She sat back down on the loveseat and stared at the cat, who had by this time climbed into his lap.

"She doesn't usually do that to strangers, but I've seen her do the same thing to my brother. If that's the case, she'll be loving on you until you leave, unless of course I ban her to the garage."

"I do not mind her presence. She seems like a very agreeable creature."

Theo grinned and looked away, shaking her head. "What sort of work do you do, Mr. Forrest?"

"I work as a...government official."

She raised her eyebrows and laughed mirthlessly. "I saved a fed," she murmured. "Well, at least dad will be happy."

"What does your father do?"

"He's a businessman in New York City. He's CEO of a private organization that makes data consoles. If he didn't have his job, I wouldn't have dared drop out of college, despite what's going on in Chicago."

He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward slightly, and she seemed to take that as a lead-in.

"Look, I'm not an anarchist. I mean, what's the point? There's no way to enforce your beliefs if you want everyone to fend for themselves. There's no way to keep a country free of government. Humans are naturally inclined to make government. Nomads in the freakin' desert even chose leaders."

She paused and he leaned back into the couch. The cat on his lap shifted and purred as he absentmindedly scratched behind her ears.

"But I do know that today's government needs to change."

Soval glanced back down at the cat in his lap, who had fallen asleep.

"Here," she murmured, standing up.

"I do not mind, Ms. Jackson," he said before she could take the cat from him. "Besides, I do not believe I should stand for a while. Not without assistance in any case."

She grinned heartily. "Ok...I'm just gonna come out and say it. I know you haven't heard of Star Trek, but surely you've heard of Mr. Spock."

His heart stopped for a split second before starting again. Spock was a very Vulcan-sounding name.

"You know, the Vulcan on the _Enterprise _with Captain Kirk? Never smiled? Always telling other people on the ship how illogical they were? Never heard of him?"

Soval shook his head. He wasn't sure how to respond to her, and he wasn't sure how to react to her describing an average Vulcan to him.

"What I'm getting at is that you look like a Vulcan. I don't mean in a bad way, I think a lot of Vulcans are awesome. They seriously kick ass! And maybe I wouldn't be thinking this so much if you didn't sound like a Vulcan. You talk in that logical, intelligent sort of...nevermind. I know, it's stupid. Forget I said anything."

He raised his eyebrows and remained silent. It would be logical to let her believe that she was simply making irrational judgments. He didn't want to interfere with the timeline by giving her the knowledge she shouldn't have for another forty years.

"It's getting dark. I'll go set up your room for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Jackson. And I am not offended by your comparison."

She smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Forrest. I'm glad you understand."


	3. The Encyclopedia

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Soval opened his eyes and frowned at the white stucco walls across from him. He was not in his room at the Vulcan Compound, nor was he in his home on Vulcan, nor was he on _Enterprise_. Then he remembered the Andorians and the gateway, and Theo and the snowstorm.

He strained his ears and could hear the wind howling outside the window, and he rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock. It read _3:45_, and he was tempted for a while to get up and prepare breakfast for Theo, since he was a guest in her house. But then he remembered last night's conversation, and felt it best not to make her suspicions about him any stronger. He stayed in bed, but he did not go back to sleep. Instead, he pondered his next move to counter her shocking statement. How did she know about Vulcans? From the little she had told him, her knowledge seemed limited, but then, she could just be giving him an overview. He decided to ask more about the Vulcans so he could determine if perhaps the time line had been corrupted at some point.

His thoughts turned to Theo. She struck him as both mature for her age yet childlike in many regards, yet she couldn't be a day over 21. Theo was a fascinating young woman to be sure, but he did not intend to be here long enough to indulge himself in analyzing her or gaining any sort of acquaintance. Still, she had opened her home to a complete stranger without hesitation, and he was again reminded why he was so fond of humans. He admired their independence, their bravery, their moral standards and their compassion toward others. Humans were confusing, but he sensed great things in their future.

Five after four, he couldn't stand another minute static in bed. He decided against his better judgment to make breakfast for Theo anyway, but then he rationalized that he could always use the excuse that he was grateful and wanted to repay her, which, in truth, he did. The floor was surprisingly warm, even for carpet, and he realized there was a space heater in the corner, old even for this era in Earth's history. Still, the small device worked and did its job well, and the room was not unbearably cool as he limped over to the closet. Theo had offered her father's clothes to him for the time being, on the condition he gave them back before he left.

He dressed quickly in a warm sweater and comfortable, durable Earth denim jeans. T'Pol had tried jeans on at some point and confirmed their reputation as comfortable, but she preferred Vulcan cloth, as did he. But these clothes staved off the chill that still permeated the room.

He sat back down on the bed and examined his ankle; he thought he should probably ice it down to reduce the swelling, and he would have ample time to do so before Theo woke up. After quietly and carefully limping down the hall to the living room, he stoked the fire, then stepped into the cold kitchen.

After much examination and pondering, he started to make scrambled eggs, a personal favorite of Admiral Forrest. The admiral had shared this dish (sans meat) with Soval and his staff two years ago, and Soval had found it filling and rather tasty. He donned some rubber gloves from Theo's drawer and began cooking, and soon the sound of sizzling filled the kitchen.

"That's my job, you know."

He turned at the sound of Theo's voice. She was leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, dressed only in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her short, nut brown hair was in disarray, and yet it suited her. There were dark circles under her dark brown eyes, as if she hadn't slept well.

"I apologize if I have disturbed you," he said, turning back to the stove.

"No, I was just up most of the night, thinking."

She glanced down at the rubber gloves on his hands. "Don't tell me you're OCD."

He frowned slightly. "No, I am simply...very aware of germs."

She smiled. "You really didn't have to fix breakfast, you know. You should have woken me up sooner. I would have found you something."

"I wanted to repay you for what you did yesterday."

Her smile widened, and she took down two plates from the cabinets and set the table. He heard her chuckle under her breath, and mutter, "Gratitude is illogical."

"I beg your pardon?"

She turned back to him. "Nothing, I was just talking to myself."

He turned back to his work, his mind churning. This morning, it seemed, she was even more suspicious of him and his true nature.

"I nearly forgot," she said loudly, and he turned to her. "How's your ankle?"

He glanced down at it. "It does not cause me pain when I don't put weight on it." As was his habit, he had suppressed any pain he might have felt.

She stopped what she was doing and walked out of the room, returning two minutes later with an old pair of crutches. She grabbed a rag out of a drawer and cleaned them, then adjusted them to his height.

"I twisted my knee last summer, and my brother dropped these off for me."

He set down the spatula and accepted them with a nod, and she carried the pan over to the table. Walking was much easier with the crutches, and they both sat down at the small kitchen table, and she dished out half of the eggs onto his plate.

"If I may ask...what were you thinking about that kept you up all night?"

"You wouldn't like the answer."

He raised an eyebrow. "How can you be certain?"

She glanced at him. "I was thinking about you, Mr. Forrest. I even looked up Vulcans in my Star Trek encyclopedia to make sure I wasn't going crazy, and I've got to tell you...the more I spend time with you, the more you remind me of them. But then again, what do I know?" She took another bite and looked down at her plate.

"May I see this encyclopedia?"

She met his gaze. "Sure."

They finished eating and he offered to wash the dishes, but she refused him. So instead, he sat close to the fire in the living room as she fetched the book. He didn't recognize the insignia on the front when she handed it to him, nor did he recognize the name UFP.

"Vulcans are near the back. It's in alphabetical order."

He flipped through the pages, and he paused for a split second on Andorians. He stiffened slightly, then moved on. He recognized some species, but others were unfamiliar. Finally, he turned the page and saw one of his people saluting someone out of the frame. The Vulcan male had black hair and thin brows, and was wearing a blue tunic with a black collar, and the same insignia that he saw on the front of the book was printed on the left of the man's shirt. He recognized the planet as Vulcan, and by the looks of the pillars in the background, the man was at a ceremonial wedding ground. He turned his attention to the text.

_Species: Vulcan_

_Home World: Vulcan_

_Official language(s): Vulcan_

_Affiliation: United Federation of Planets (as of 2161); Vulcan High Council; Vulcan High Command (prior to 2161) _

He subconsciously stiffened even more as he read the lengthy article that followed. It mentioned Surak and the Time of Awakening, various early missions into space, First Contact with humans and other races, the border skirmish at Pann Makar, on and on. When it mentioned a year ahead of his time, he forced himself to stop reading.

"Mr. Forrest, are you ok?"

Theo's voice brought him back to reality. He glanced up at her and suppressed his shock as best he could.

"I have never seen something like this. It's very...interesting."

"Are you sure you're ok? You look a little green."

His face did feel warm, and he supposed he might be flushed from surprise. _Soval, you know better. Logic will solve this, not emotional reactions, _he told himself.

"I am fine. Perhaps the strain of walking on my ankle..." he trailed off, unsure.

She frowned. "You said it didn't hurt."

He avoided her satisfied gaze and glanced back down at the book in his hands. He closed it as if he had been caught reading someone's personal log, then handed it back to Theo.

"I can understand why you compare me to Vulcans, Ms. Jackson. They seem like an...interesting race."

"What time did you get up this morning?" she asked casually, putting the book back on the shelf.

"Around 4:00."

She glanced at him and shook her head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, tilting his head. She grinned.

"It's funny, um..." She paused and rubbed the back of her neck. "Vulcans have this tradition where if they're the guest in somebody's house, they get up and make breakfast for the family."

"I was merely expressing my gratitude, Ms. Jackson."

"I know...but I can't help but see the similarities between...forget I said anything." She exited the room quickly and he could hear her start on the dishes, and he sat on the couch, listening to the howling wind, wondering when his people would realize he was gone and rescue him from this storm.


	4. Anarchists

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"I'm going to go outside and check out the weather and get more wood for the fire, and then I'm feeding the dogs. Sit tight until I get back, ok?" Theo said with a smile. He nodded.

"I doubt I will be going anywhere."

She nodded back and walked out the door, grabbing a coat off the rack as she went. He leaned back into the couch and folded his hands, then began to meditate.

_You can't hide much longer. You never were very good at blending in with the humans._

_-I cannot contaminate the timeline. I've already done enough damage. To tell her the truth would be disastrous._

_She already knows about Vulcans. Would it be so bad to tell her the truth? War is consuming this planet; a little hope could go a long way. Chicago in anarchy? That's not the Earth you know._

_-Time-travel is impossible._

_And yet, here you are. Go check the calender on the wall. You've seen the date: 2045. Are you sure you're not just saying that to comfort yourself?_

_-I do not require comfort. Logic will solve this, not emotional reactions._

_Then what do you propose?_

He felt Theo staring at him, and he opened his eyes. She was leaning in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, and she was staring at him with a mixture of approval and confusion. Her eyes trailed down to his hands, which he immediately unfolded. They stared at each other in silence before she finally looked away.

"Sorry, I..." she began, uncertainty tinging her voice. "We should ice down your ankle, Mr. Forrest. Maybe you should come back to the kitchen."

He nodded and picked up his crutches, then limped back to the table. She filled a bucket with ice water and fetched a towel, and he unwrapped his ankle and put it in. He breathed in slowly; the icy water was immensely uncomfortable, and already he could feel his ankle going numb.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walk over to a console in the corner of the room. She turned it on, and after a few minutes, she sighed.

"God, it's getting worse out there. Anarchist have control of Hyde Park, and the Neo-Communists have completely taken over Santa Fe."

"You said you went to college in Chicago?"

"University of Chicago. The anarchists started out on campus, and I actually lived right next door to a few of them. They almost got suspended, but their movement spread and now they have all of Hyde Park."

She sat down and buried her head in her hands. "I don't know, Mr. Forrest. What have we come to?"

Although his better judgment told him not to respond, he replied anyway. "Although there may be difficult times ahead...I'm sure humanity will come out the other side no worse for wear."

She snorted. "You've got a lot more hope than I do."

Theo glanced at his ankle. "I hated having to do that when I sprained my ankle. I'm sorry."

"It is...uncomfortable, but I will manage."

She shook her head at him with an amused glance, then stood back up and continued reading at the console. She frowned.

"'Authorities suspect anarchists to be hiding in the Rocky Mountains near Gray's Peak.'"

"Is that significant?" he asked quietly.

"We're on Gray's Peak, Mr. Forrest. 'Latest news reports say a faction of Denver anarchists took hold of Red Rover Ski Resort, located three miles off of I-70.'"

Her face turned pale and she turned to him. "That ski resort is less than two miles west of here."

"Do you expect them to find us here?"

"I remember when the anarchists in Chicago first took up arms, on the north side of campus. They would go on forays at night, and other students would help them slip past the security forces. If the Denver anarchists are using Red Rover as a command base, then they might be coming past us on their way to Denver."

"But we are far up on a mountain. I doubt they will find us."

"Yeah...I hope you're right."

She nodded to his ankle. "You can take it out now."

He immediately withdrew his ankle from the water and wrapped it in the towel before she could notice the green flush that extended from mid-calf to his toes.

"Might I ask," he started as he re-wrapped his ankle, "why are you here in these mountains? I know you quit college to escape the anarchists, but why settle here?"

She sighed. "I thought surely here in the wilderness I could wait out the storm, so to speak. I've continued my studies as best I can. I read a lot. I've never been too fond of crowds and big cities anyway, but in case I change my mind, Denver's not too far."

She sat back down at the table. "This house belonged to my grandmother. My grandpa died young, and she spent the rest of her life building this house and making that road out there. When she died, she left this house to my mother, who left it to me."

"Your father is in New York, but where is your mother?"

"My mother is in Beaumont, Texas. We haven't talked in, oh, three years. I don't plan on changing that any time soon."

"You mentioned a brother. Where does he live?"

"He's also in Beaumont with his wife and son. I've got an aunt in Chicago, but she's seriously considering moving somewhere else."

He nodded.

"What about you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I have a wife and three children. They are all married and have children of their own."

"What kind of work did you do for the government?"

"I'd...rather not discuss my employment," he said delicately. She nodded and changed the subject, but they quickly turned when they heard the dogs howling.


	5. Radicals

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Archer paced back and forth in the conference room, and T'Pol and Tucker shared a glance. They had received an urgent message from Commander Shran two hours ago and now were holding their position. Shran said he had news that concerned _Enterprise, _and, to Archer's surprise, he had requested a Vulcan ambassador to be present at this meeting, and _Enterprise _was currently waiting for Soval to arrive. When they got the call that a Vulcan ship was in range, T'Pol left to escort her mentor to the conference room, and Tucker had a seat.

When the doors hissed open, Archer turned and opened his mouth to greet Soval, but he stopped. A younger man was standing next to T'Pol, with black hair and a sallow face. He bowed his head solemnly to Archer.

"May I introduce Subcommander Merak, captain," T'Pol said quietly.

"Where's Ambassador Soval? I thought he'd be the one at this meeting."

"Soval is the reason we are having this meeting, captain," Merak replied. "He went missing along with his aid two days ago, about six light years from here. Apparently, Commander Shran has more news on this development than I do."

Two hours later, Shran arrived, and soon they were all seated, except for Shran, who insisted on standing.

"Now is not the time to sit, pink-skin. Merak, your ambassador was taken hostage by a group of rogue Andorians hiding near or in the Xanthri system. We suspect they might have killed Soval or else are holding him prisoner."

Archer frowned. "Do you know exactly where they're hiding?"

"We suspect they have a compound on the moon of the third planet in that system. If _Enterprise_ and the subcommander will accompany us-"

"That planet is near the Vulcan border, but is in your space. Does the Imperial Guard know you'd allow Vulcans to violate this treaty?" interuppted Merak. Shran's antennae swung back.

"Yes. The Imperial Guard has given me orders to bring this...radical faction under control. They act without the approval of our government, but their resources are limited. We need to stop them before they do any further damage to Andoria."

"And to the Vulcan people. Soval is a respected and celebrated ambassador. His death would be a tragic loss."

Archer nodded in agreement. He didn't like Soval, not for a minute. But the man didn't deserve to die.

"Then its agreed," the captain said. "Subcommander, if you'll stay on _Enterprise _as a representative of the Vulcan people-"

"I would like my ship to accompany Shran's. Soval is our ambassador, and his safety is our responsibility."

"That is unacceptable," Shran countered. "I am willing to allow present company and a small group of your people to accompany my ship to Xanthri. A Vulcan ship would be pushing my limits."

The Andorian stepped closer to Merak. "Understand me when I say I don't want to see bloodshed any more than you do, subcommander. But until there is a more formal peace between my people and yours, I will not allow any Vulcan ships in Andorian territory."

"Do you speak for the Imperial Guard?"

Shran nodded, and Murak stared at him. Finally, he conceded.

"Very well. I will order five of my men to join me on _Enterprise_."

…

Archer never thought he'd see the day; himself, Trip, T'Pol, two MACOs, Subcommander Merak, five Vulcans, Commander Shran and five Andorians were tramping through the miserable jungle on the moon that Shran had mentioned earlier. Their scans showed several lifesigns ahead, all Andorian. Either Soval was dead or they had him in a secure area under a dampening field. Or he wasn't here.

When they reached the clearing where the lifesigns originated, they flared out and surrounded it. Archer could see two tall pillars in between the tree trunks and scrub, and he nodded to Shran before they moved in.

One Andorian guard turned and made to shoot, but Shran took him down before he had the chance. Two others were subdued by the Vulcans, and another surrendered when Subcommander Merak placed his phase pistol to the Andorian's head.

They quickly rounded everyone up and kept their phase pistols trained on them, and Shran found the leader.

"Lieutenant Krel...I thought you'd be the one leading this slew of worms. You've shamed Andoria and yourself by making a mockery of everything we stand for," Shran spat at his fellow Andorian. "What have you done with Soval and his aid?"

Krel stayed silent, earning him a punch across the face with Shran's weapon.

"Where is Soval?" Shran barked.

Krel laughed. "I gave him over to the waves of time. You'll never find him."

Shran frowned. "If you're playing games with me-"

"Commander, have you heard of the Niizra portal?"

The commander narrowed his eyes, and his antennae swung forward. "The Niizra are a myth!"

Krel laughed again. "So the Imperial Guard thinks. But I've found it, Commander. I've found a way to defeat the Vulcans and all of Andoria's enemies."

He nodded to the pillars. "That's the key to our success."

"You haven't answered my question, lieutenant," Shran said impatiently. "Where is Soval?"

"Like I said, you'll never find him," Krel replied.

Shran quickly smacked the other Andorian across the face with his weapon, but the lieutenant was unmoved.

"Captain, if you would have this scum beamed up to your ship and put in the brig."

Archer nodded and ordered it, and soon Krel was gone with the two MACOs.

"If any of you are willing to talk," Shran said, addressing the fifteen Andorians left, "your execution will be commuted to a much more lenient sentence."

They remained silent, but then one raised his head.

"I'll talk," he murmured. Shran had him stand.

"The guards captured a Vulcan two days ago and sent him through the portal."

"Was it Ambassador Soval?" Archer asked.

"I didn't catch his name, but Krel sent him into Earth's past. We recorded everything. I could fetch the data for you."

"Do it," Shran said, gesturing toward the gateway. The Andorian scientist walked to the pillar on the right and activated the portal. A screen came up, and world after world flashed before their eyes, but with a press of a button, snowy pine trees appeared between the pillars.

"This is the image that was on the screen when the Vulcan went through."

Archer made to step through the gateway, but Shran, the Andorian scientist, T'Pol and Merak called for him to stop.

"We do not know what is on the other side of that gateway. Until we gather more data, we should not send anyone through," started Merak.

"Indeed, even if this is a time portal as Krel said, which I find highly debatable, we are not even sure if Soval survived this type of transport," added T'Pol.

"I'd like to verify your story before sending anyone through that thing," Shran said to the scientist.

"You all make valid points," the Andorian said. "I'm not sure if Soval survived transport, but before we do anything else, you need to know that this portal only goes one way."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So even if Soval is alive and we find him," Archer started, "none of us can come back?"

"Exactly," said the scientist. "Krel was a radical insurgent. He intended to use this portal to interfere with the timeline, on Vulcan and on Tellar, or on any other planet that gave Andoria trouble. He knew Andorians devoted to his cause would gladly give their lives to his mission, and this one-way portal was simply a means to an end."

T'Pol bowed her head. "Then is there any way to retrieve the ambassador? Can we modify this portal to allow two-way transport?"

"Not that I can see," he replied, "but there is another portal not far from here. I believe it's the counterpart to this one."

"How can you be sure?" asked Shran.

"The only way we're going to find out is to go and see."

They agreed to follow the scientist's lead and repair the other portal, and Archer ordered more MACOs down to incarcerate the remaining scientists and soldiers. Tucker, Archer, and Shran's men stayed behind at the first portal while T'Pol, Shran, Merak, the Vulcans and the scientist headed for its counterpart.

Shran walked behind the scientist, his antennae swung forward, ready to detect any deception on the scientist's part. T'Pol strode beside the commander, her eyes on her scanner.

"Commander."

He turned at T'Pol's voice.

"May I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Why are you doing this? You're helping to save Soval even though he is Vulcan."

Shran looked uncertain for a moment. "I'm not especially fond of Vulcans, but Soval...he's different. Unlike others I've dealt with, he doesn't need to check in with the High Command every five minutes. He's a very able ambassador, and what Krel did is unacceptable. Ambassadors should not be treated like lab animals, especially not an ambassador like Soval."

T'Pol blinked and quickly looked down at her scanner. "It is...agreeable to hear you say that, commander."

He smirked, and she frowned at her scanner.

"Subcommander."

They came upon another clearing and saw another gateway like the one they left behind. This one was more worn than the other, but the scientist reported that the damage was minimal and would not take long to repair.

"However, it will take me twelve hours at least to connect it to the other gateway and synchronize the matrix. That way, whoever goes in won't have to wait a year to come back."

Shran nodded. "Then get started."


	6. The Attack

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"What's going on?" Soval asked Theo. She frowned.

"I don't know...stay here. You shouldn't be running around with your ankle as it is."

Theo hurried out of the room, and Soval slowly followed her as far as the garage. He watched from the window as she ran outside. One of the dogs was slowly backing away from the road, still howling like it had been injured. She quickly knelt down beside it and tried to console it, but it continued to bark and howl. Then, he heard a loud bang.

He heard the dogs whimper and yelp, and one huddled over its leg. Soval saw red blood stream down the creature's leg, and it stained the snow. Theo made to pick the dog up, but the mutt was far too big for her to carry. Soval put down his crutches and ran out the door, ignoring the freezing cold and the pain in his ankle.

"Here," he murmured as he reached Theo and the dog. He lifted it with ease, and Theo's eyes grew wide as she saw how little effort it took him to lift the large animal.

"I didn't realize-" she started, but he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Ms. Jackson, we need to get inside out of the line of fire," he said quickly, nodding toward the house. The fear drained from her face as it hardened, and she called the other dog and ran after him toward shelter. Soon they were inside.

"Lay her here," she said, pointing to a pile of old, ragged blankets.

After he made the dog as comfortable as he could, he carefully lifted its leg and examined it.

"Bullet wound," Theo murmured. "I'll go get some rubbing alcohol and some tweezers."

Soval was left alone with the animal, and he carefully stroked its head. It stared at him with dark, mournful eyes and let out another pitiful whimper, but he shook his head at it. Theo returned with supplies and knelt down beside him.

"Do you have steady hands?" she asked.

"I am not a medical professional, neither have I had any sort of training. Perhaps you would be better off performing the procedure. I will console your dog as best I can."

She raised an eyebrow, but then looked down and cleaned the dog's wound with the rubbing alcohol. He placed his hand on its head and concentrated on calm; he knew his people were capable of telepathic suggestion, and he saw no harm in using it to console a wounded animal. The dog blinked lazily and only whimpered a little as Theo dove for the bullet with the tweezers, and soon the tiny projectile was sitting on the garage floor. Theo gathered rags and wrapped the wound as best she could, and Soval sent the creature off to sleep. Its breathing steadied and it curled up in a ball, and the other dog joined it on the pile of blankets.

Now that the dog had been attended to, Theo seemed to remember that they had, in essence, been attacked by unknown assailants.

"Who would do this? Why shoot my dog?" she asked, her voice cracking in anger and frustration.

Soval frowned. "I see no logical reason to do so."

She gave him a suspicious look before continuing her thoughts. "Do you think it's the anarchists?"

"That is a strong possibility," he replied soberly. "It seems we aren't as well-hidden as I initially thought."

She frowned at him, then looked around the room. Her eyes found the door and his abandoned crutches, and she quickly fetched them and handed them to him. She looked like she might berate him, but she turned away and led him back into the kitchen.

"What I don't understand is why they would come to this house in the first place. You'd think they'd want to stay hidden that way the police don't find them."

He sat at the table and rested the crutches against it. "If their resources are limited at the resort they captured, then it would be logical for them to explore other options. Raiding neighbors is one of them. Not very moral, but effective."

She shook her head at him with an almost coy smile, but she quickly sobered and started taking things out of the cabinets.

"I'm going to start on lunch, ok?"

"What are you preparing?"

"Potato soup...are you vegetarian?"

He nodded and she smiled. "Then I'll leave out the bacon bits."

"May I help you?"

She turned to him. "Actually, you could start peeling potatoes."

Theo fetched him supplies before he could stand up, and he started work on the potatoes. She got out other ingredients and started her share of the cooking.

"You know," she said softly, "you're the most sober guy I've ever met."

Soval tilted his head. "I don't follow you."

"You're so...calm. I would have panicked out there if it wasn't for you. Ever since I rescued you, you haven't been nervous or scared or...well, you get the point."

He sighed. "I have been trained to let go of emotions in times of crisis, to focus on the task at hand," he said carefully.

"Wish I could do that," she murmured.

"When you rescued me from the ravine, you demonstrated the calm and composure of someone twice your age."

She glanced at him, a slow smile raising the edges of her lips and hope shining in her eyes. "I'll get you home, Mr. Forrest. And thank you for the compliment. But I just did what I knew was the right thing."

A comfortable silence fell between them, and he was peeling the last potato when she spoke again.

"Do you think they'll attack again? The anarchists, I mean?"

Soval shook his head. "There is no way to sure. I'm sure they saw me run out to aid you, so they know you are not here alone. That in itself makes you a less likely target, I think."

"I hope you're right."

…

"Mr. Forrest!"

Soval drifted awake and looked into Theo's fearful eyes. She was dressed only in a short-sleeve shirt and shorts, and a glance at the clock informed him that the time was 1:47 AM.

"What is it?" he said, his concentration and focus returning to him quickly.

"Sorry to wake you, but I've heard voices outside. Men yelling."

He sat up and frowned at her, then reached for the crutches. He pulled on the jeans he had discarded the night before, then followed her out into the living room. He sat on the couch and listened, and sure enough, he could hear faint voices.

"They're maybe thirty feet from the house, probably hiding in the trees," he said, tilted his head and straining his ears. Theo shook her head.

"How do you know?"

"I have good ears," he replied. He was certain he was right about the anarchists, and although a part of him wished he had some sort of weapon at hand, he was determined to use diplomatic means before violence of any sort. He was an ambassador after all.

Soval turned his head sharply when he heard a louder noise outside, and apparently Theo heard it too. She ran to the bookshelf and opened the bottom cabinets. He saw a safe in there, and she quickly opened it and pulled out a gun and some ammo. After loading the gun, she turned to him, and he could almost feel her anxiety pouring off of her in waves.

"Think they're armed?"

"That's a great possibility," he replied, standing with the help of his crutches. He followed Theo to the door of the garage, and she slowly opened it.

"Now listen up!" she yelled to the darkness. A few snowflakes drifted in over the threshold. "I know you're out there! I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use this gun on you people. Get off my property!"

A shot rang out, shattering the winter quiet like glass, and Soval heard a woman scream. But it came from far away, and he turned to ask Theo what she thought it might be when he froze. Theo was clutching her chest and turning pale, and when he looked at her hand, he noticed her shirt was stained with crimson blood.


	7. Negotiations

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"Theo!"

Soval immediately dropped his crutches and rushed forward to support her, and she looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"Ms. Jackson, stay with me," he said softly. She gripped her shoulder, but her jaw was set and she nodded. He kicked the door shut and locked it, then put his arm around her shoulders.

"Can you walk?"

She closed her eyes. "I feel dizzy..."

He sighed and lifted her into his arms, then carried her through the house to her room. He set her on her bed.

"I assume you have medical supplies here?"

"You mean like first aid? In the bathroom," she said, her eyes still closed.

He fetched the supplies and set them on the bed, rifling through them until he found gauze and rubbing alcohol. He carefully worked her shirt off her shoulder and examined her wound; she was unconscious at this point. Her shoulder was bleeding, but not as profusely as it had been a minute ago, and he considered that a good sign. He disinfected her wound and put a patch of gaze over it, then taped it down.

A different shirt for her was in order, and he found one and redressed her. He realized he also needed a shirt, and once he fetched one, he pulled a chair up to the bed and waited.

When he found himself dozing off, he folded his hands and meditated.

_Why did you save the human? For all you know, these anarchists were supposed to kill her. You could have just corrupted the entire timeline._

_-Her injuries were not substantial enough for her to die from them. _

_So you were simply returning the favor, to coin a phrase? Surely you're not becoming emotionally attached to this person._

_-No. I made a moral decision. Perhaps I am fond of humans, but they have proven their worth time and again, and Theo is no exception._

_So you intend to reveal your true nature to her?_

_-Of course not! If I intend to come out of this alive, then I will need her assistance._

He could hear her stirring and he opened his eyes, and she slowly opened hers.

"What happened?"

"One of the anarchists shot you. I have dressed your wound, but I haven't removed the bullet. I am not familiar with...anatomy, and for all I know, the bullet pierced a major artery and is the only thing stopping you from bleeding to death."

She sighed. "You certainly know how to comfort a frightened young woman," she murmured.

"Sarcasm aside, Ms. Jackson, lies would do you no good. I have always found that honesty is more helpful than useless platitudes."

She smiled. "I appreciate your honesty, Mr. Forrest. And thank you for helping me."

He bowed his head in reply, and she smiled weakly; she looked like she might say something, but seemed to think better of it.

"So what happens now?" she whispered.

"Hopefully, the anarchists will obey your wish and leave us alone, but somehow, I do not think that is likely."

"Any chance we can talk some sense into them? I don't know why they're here, and I'd like to know."

"When dawn comes, I will go and speak with them. I heard a woman scream when you were shot, and somehow I think that not all of them agreed with your assailant's actions. Perhaps we can convince them to leave, or else reach an agreement."

Theo frowned. "What do you mean?"

Soval sighed. "Although I do not condone negotiating with terrorists or anarchists or any person who uses chaos as a weapon, if you have some extra supplies to offer them, perhaps they will leave us alone. The blizzard may have caught them off-guard, and they may be in need of shelter. We are outnumbered, Ms. Jackson, and it would be logical to make peace with them if at all possible."

She sighed and closed her eyes again. "That's about the third time you've mentioned logic, Mr. Forrest."

"And?"

She opened her eyes, but they drooped in exhaustion. "Nothing, its just..."

"Very Vulcan?"

She didn't reply, and he could hear her breathing become slow and even. But as she drifted off, he thought he saw her give him an almost imperceptible nod, and it was his turn to sigh. Dawn was in an hour, but in the meantime, he resumed his meditation and prepared himself for his meeting with the anarchists.

…

The next day dawned bright and clear, with patches of gray clouds in a light blue sky. The snow that blanketed the ground was tinged pink from the sunrise as Soval opened the door a crack and listened.

His ears were covered by a hat and Theo's gun was in his hand, and he had taken the liberty of borrowing an old overcoat he had found in the closet. The world outside was muted from the snow, but he could hear low voices just beyond the trees.

"Listen up!" he yelled, breaking the cold silence. "I want to talk to you!"

Several beats of silence passed before he heard a reply. "Put down that gun and we'll talk out here, on our turf!"

He would dispute that claim later; for the moment, he obeyed, slowly putting the gun on the floor, then stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him. He could see shadows moving beyond the treeline, and soon three figures stepped out of the shade and strode toward him. He walked down the slope toward the treeline, and once he got closer, he could make out the anarchists' features. The one in the middle was female, with long black hair and startling green eyes. She was holding a large rifle, and it was trained on him. The other two were male, but their firearms were held loosely at their sides. When they came within five feet of him, they halted.

The woman spoke first. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk," she said impatiently. Her rifle was still aimed at his chest.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "Did the blizzard catch you off-guard?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah, we thought we'd stick it out on your lawn. I know you're not happy about that, but you'll just have to deal with it."

She sounded exhausted, and he tilted his head. "Is there any way I could convince you to leave?"

"We have as much right to be here as you," said the man to the woman's left. "This Earth doesn't belong to any of us, and we're free to go where we want."

"Attacking your fellow human beings is not the best way to bring them to your cause," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Is she all right?" the woman asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Why do you care?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Look, I speak for all of us when I say that was...not an accident so much as a misunderstanding. The man who shot your friend was our resident pothead."

Soval frowned. "Pothead?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "We use old slang to communicate, but I'd think someone as old as you would get it...no offense. He's a drug addict, and the only reason he's here is because he's someone's brother, and she didn't want to leave him behind to blab to the police."

He sighed. "My companion took a bullet to the shoulder, and I am not familiar with anatomy. I do not know if it is a fatal wound or not."

The woman turned to the man on her right. "Go get Weyland."

The man returned to the treeline, and she turned back to him and lowered her rifle. "You're lucky we have a doctor with us."

"You'd allow us to use his services?"

The woman nodded. "We're not as heartless as you think we are."

Soval paused and thought for a moment. "My companion's dog was also shot. I assume this 'pothead' of yours was also responsible?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

He was silent for a second. "We have not contacted the police. If you leave us alone, I promise our silence."

Her eyes brightened. "I don't want to be in these god-forsaken mountains any more than you want us here. As soon as the weather clears, we'll be on our way."

Soval relaxed. "May I have your word on that?"

She nodded, and the man returned with another anarchist. The newcomer was tall and blonde with blue eyes.

"Roxanne, what's going on?"

Roxanne turned to Weyland. "Go with him and treat his companion. She's got a bullet wound in her shoulder."

Weyland's face paled and he nodded immediately. "Where is she?" he asked Soval.

"In the house, sleeping."

He nodded and Soval led him to the house. When he opened the door, he picked up the rifle and held it at his side as he continued through the house to Theo's room. Weyland gave the gun and Soval a look, but when he saw Theo, he rushed to her side and examined her wound.

"You treated this?" he asked. Soval sat in the chair he had occupied earlier, still holding the rifle.

"Yes, as best I could."

Weyland nodded. "Not bad for an amateur. She really needs a hospital, but with the weather so bad..."

He turned around. "Do you have some tweezers?"

Soval nodded and stood.

"Boil some water and put them in it for a minute," Weyland continued. "Then bring them to me. Find some rubber gloves if you can."

He quickly obeyed, and ten minutes later, the doctor turned around and showed the bloody bullet to Soval.

"She's lucky it didn't hit her organs. It was embedded in muscle, and she'll probably need some physical therapy for her shoulder, but otherwise, just let her rest."

Weyland looked back at Theo. "She related to you?"

"No."

"Friend?"

"We have become acquainted."

"So that's a no?"

Soval nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," he replied. "If we were anywhere else, doing anything else, I'd ask her out, but as it is...she's got guts, and I like that. Not to mention..."

His glance found Soval's again, and the Vulcan's eyebrows were furrowed, and his hand was suspended above the rifle. Weyland looked down at Soval's hand.

"Nevermind."

"Have you completed your work?"

"Yeah. When she wakes up, give her some ibuprofen or aspirin or whatever you've got on hand if she's in pain."

With that, he left the room, and Soval followed him to the door. He glanced at the older man one last time before walking out the door into the frosty winter air.


	8. Farewells

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Language.**_

"_T'Pol to Archer_."

"Archer here."

"_We've completed our repairs to this gateway, and Merak and I are heading back to your position. We will join you in the search for Ambassador Soval._"

"Acknowledged. Archer out."

He turned to Trip. "Is the quartermaster done with those clothes yet?"

"He says he'll be done with them in a bit," Tucker replied, closing his communicator. "I don't know, captain...how can a Vulcan, one like Soval at that, survive for this long in that weather?" Trip nodded toward the gateway, which still displayed the snowy mountains.

"Vulcans are tougher than they look, Trip."

"Hope you're right, captain."

T'Pol and Merak arrived just as the quartermaster beamed down their clothes, and they headed into the trees to change. Everyone had hats on, but Archer had made sure the Vulcans got some that would significantly hide their ears. They slipped on warm jackets lined with imitation fur, and gloves followed that.

The gateway hummed as they approached it, and Trip gave it one more scan.

"Well, everything looks right."

"The longer we delay, the more likely it is that Soval will not survive," Merak reminded the party.

Archer nodded. "Here goes."

He led the others through the gateway.

…

Theo was sleeping and Soval was deep in meditation when he heard a knock on the door. She opened her eyes.

"Go answer that, would you please? And take the gun."

He nodded and picked up the rifle, then walked to the front door and opened it. He raised his eyebrows.

"I was wandering when you would come and rescue me," he said to Archer, who, to his surprise, was smiling.

"What's with the rifle, ambassador?"

"I'll explain later. Come in and wait here. I've taken the alias Maxwell Forrest, so please don't call me Soval." He opened the screen door and let them stand in the foyer while he returned to Theo's bedroom.

"My friends have returned."

Her face lit up. "I take back what I said. You have good friends if they trekked through this weather to find you."

"They are...dedicated. Ms. Jackson...I find myself at an impasse." He sat on the bed. "I would take my leave of you, but I am reluctant to leave you in this condition."

"I'll be all right. I'm sure you'll be glad to have some better company than what I've given you for the last...oh, what has it been now, two days?"

"Nearly three. You have been a gracious hostess, and I am grateful for your hospitality."

"It was nothing," she said with a smile. "It was a pleasure to have a Vulcan like you in my house for two days."

He shook his head at her teasing. "My friends are in the foyer. May they come in?"

"Of course. I'd like to meet them, if I may."

He nodded, then frowned when she moved the covers off her legs.

"Ms. Jackson, you need to rest."

"And you need to be using those crutches. Give me a hand, would you please?"

He sighed and took her hand, then walked slowly beside her as they returned to the foyer.

"You can sit in the living room if you like," she said to the rescue party. They followed her in and took seats around the fire. Soval helped her sit on the couch, then sat beside her. Archer and Trip exchanged a look.

"Ms. Jackson, may I introduce my friends, T'Pol, Merak, Jonathan Archer and Charles Tucker III. This is Theodora Jackson."

"Call me Theo," she said, nodding to each of them as their names were called. "I never liked Theodora anyway."

"How'd you find Max?" Archer asked.

"He got stuck in a ravine. I always walk along it on my hikes, and I heard yelling, and there he was. Oh, by the way, next time you guys hike together in this area, make sure this one wears what you're wearing," she said with a grin.

"We'll do that," said Archer, returning her smile.

"I assume that you fell at some point, Max," T'Pol commented pointedly. "Your ankle is swollen."

"I fell into the ravine when I tried to cross it," he explained. "Theo was kind enough to lend me some crutches."

"Which he has failed to use as much as he should. Is he always this stubborn?"

Archer laughed. "Only sometimes." Trip grinned, but T'Pol shared a glance with Merak.

"We were worried sick about you, Max," the captain continued. "What else has been happening around here?"

Soval and Theo shared a dark glance.

"Anarchists," he replied. Archer frowned.

"What?"

"They've attacked us twice," Soval continued. "They shot Theo and her dog, but I talked to them and convinced them to move on."

"But they still may be in the area, so be careful when you leave."

"We should be going before it gets dark," said Merak, speaking for the first time. "Thank you for taking care of our friend, Ms. Jackson."

She nodded and smiled. "Mr. Forrest, good luck. Thank you for everything," she said with a meaningful look.

Soval gathered his clothing, but Theo insisted he not change.

"My dad can afford to lose a few clothes. It's way too cold out there for you to wear that business suit or whatever you had on."

He nodded, and she showed them to the door. He turned to her.

"Thank you, Theo. I will not forget this."

"And I don't think I'll forget you either."

She gave him a sly grin and waved as they walked out of her house. They walked down the gravel road, and T'Pol explained the situation to him.

"Did she ever suspect you, ambassador?"

His look grew dark. "I was forced through the gateway with no way to conceal my identity. She was asking questions from the moment we met."

"How'd you hide, though?" asked Trip.

"I said my ears were a rare genetic mutation and left it at that, commander. But more than that, she somehow knew I was Vulcan."

"What do you mean, ambassador?" Archer asked with a frown.

"She mentioned an old television program called 'Star Trek', and one of the main characters was apparently Vulcan. His name was Spock."

T'Pol and Merak raised their eyebrows, and Archer and Trip shared a glance. "How'd you get out of that one?" the commander asked.

"What could I do? I feigned ignorance. I do not know how she knows what she does."

T'Pol tilted her head. "T'Mir."

Soval turned to her. "You think Mestral revealed his identity to someone?"

"It's possible," she replied.

They walked on in silence for another minute or so, but then they all turned when a gunshot shattered the quiet winter evening. Then another rang out, then another, and Soval thought he heard a faint scream. The sounds came from behind them back up the road, and T'Pol and the ambassador exchanged looks.

Soval ran back up the road with the rest of the party at his heels.

The house was silent when they reached it, and he led them around back to the door that led to the garage. It had been kicked in and was hanging on its hinges. Soval stepped inside.

The two dogs were bleeding on their mat, and he couldn't hear any whimpers of pain or snarls. They were probably dead. He bowed his head and moved on.

As they stepped into the living room, the sound of soft weeping reached his ears. He heard words underneath it.

"Please...take whatever you want...just leave me alone..." he heard Theo plead. Laughter followed.

"Where did the other one go? The old man, where is he?" a man asked. The Vulcans and humans crept down the hallway toward Theo's room.

"I told you, he left. He went home." He heard the sound of a sharp smack and a squeal. They reached her door, which was open. He peeked inside and saw four anarchists had Theo cornered on the other side of the room. Her face was covered in bruises, and one of the men had taken his belt off. All the others had guns trained at her head.

"To warn the police? Tell me!" the beltless one shouted. He raised his belt and waited for her answer.

"He just wanted to go home. He said you were going to move on to Denver," she whimpered, flinching as the man cracked the belt two inches from her face. Soval crept closer.

"Roxanne was a stupid little bitch for telling him that."

Soval grabbed his shoulder and pressed, guiding his unconscious form to the floor. He winced as he heard a shot ring out, but he concentrated on disabling the other men. T'Pol took care of one, Merak had another, and Archer punched the last one. But the last one had managed to fire his gun before T'Pol could render him unconscious as he came off Archer's blow, and Theo was doubled over on the floor. Soval rushed to her side.

"Ms. Jackson," he murmured as he knelt down and supported her, "Theo, stay with me."

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I bet they were waiting for you to leave. I was hoping you would come back and help me." Tears began streaming down her face.

Soval turned to Archer, who shook his head at him. She wasn't going to survive this time.

"May I have a moment with her alone?" he asked quietly. The others left the room, and he leaned her back so that she was lying in his arms.

"So I'm going to die?" she asked, her voice cracking in fear. He nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

She lifted a hand and pressed her palm to his cheek. "You really do look just like a Vulcan."

_She's about to die; she'll never tell anyone_. He raised an eyebrow. "May I tell you a secret?"

She nodded, and he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You were right...I am a Vulcan."

He looked at her, and she frowned and shook her head. "You're just messing with me," she rasped.

Soval shook his head. "I do not lie." He grabbed the belt from the unconscious man. It had a sharp edge, and he drew it across his finger. Green blood beaded on his fingertip.

Her eyes widened, but not in fear. Her breathing increased to a slight pant and she stared at him in wonder. She slowly lifted her hand again and traced his ears. "You really are Vulcan?" she breathed. He nodded.

She let out a long, shaky breath. "Then its true...we're not alone." More tears accompanied her statement.

"You were never alone, Theo."

She kept crying and touching his face, letting her fingertips roam over every inch of it. He sighed and gently took her wrist.

"What's your real name?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Soval," he replied quietly. "Ambassador Soval. I'm Vulcan's envoy to your people."

Yet more tears streamed down her face. "Sorry for being so emotional, but...oh my God...oh..." she breathed, stroking his face one more time.

"Soval of Vulcan," she murmured, raising her trembling hand and splitting her fingers down the middle, "live long and prosper..."

Her eyes closed, her head fell forward into his chest and she let out one last, rattling breath. Then she was still.

Soval held her close, and a single tear streamed down his cheek before he wiped it away and composed himself.

…

Shran turned and smiled at the sight of Archer and the others walking through the gateway. He saw Soval was last in line, and he frowned at the body-sized bundle in his arms. He came forward.

"Ambassador, are you all right?"

"I am unharmed, commander. T'Pol tells me you were instrumental in saving my life. Thank you." Shran thought Soval was very subdued, probably the result of the burden he was carrying.

"Who is that?" he said quietly, nodding to the bundle.

"She saved my life. I decided to bury her on Vulcan," the ambassador replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss, ambassador. And I'm sorry this happened to you."

Soval nodded shortly and followed Archer to the beam-up point.

…

"...She was everything admirable about the human race. She was kind, considerate, intelligent...she opened her home to a stranger and made him feel at home. She was eager and ready to lend a helping hand, and she seemed wise beyond her years. It was an honor to know her, and her presence will be sorely missed."

Soval bowed his head as he finished. He was finding it more difficult than usual to suppress his emotions today, but considering the circumstances, it didn't surprise him. He watched as Theo was lowered into the ground, and he closed his eyes.

_Goodbye, Theo. May you rest in peace._


End file.
